


Twisted Desires

by Izzuyuh



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti-Hero!Spiderman, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Marvel Universe, Protective!Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Smut, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzuyuh/pseuds/Izzuyuh
Summary: AU where Spider man ended up as an Anti!Hero who loves to annoy the Avengers. Tony Stark especially. On one of those occasions he meets Ali, a new addition to the team. Peter and Ali are the perfect fit for each other, the only problem is that they are on the opposite side of the law. Can Ali resist Peter? Or will she be able to convince Peter that they shouldn't be together?





	Twisted Desires

"Get up" 

She groaned. "Again, really? We've been doing this for over an hour now. I've got bruises all over me"  
When she was met with nothing but silence, Ali opened her eyes. Peering up at the Black Widow she said "You don't chit chat much do you? Really keeping up the broody dangerous image you've got going on" No response. Sighing she got up and looked her right in the eyes. "This time it’s my turn kick your ass"  
After 1 year she could successfully dodge all of her punches. It took her 3 more months to get some punches in. 2 years later she finally floored Natasha. It were hard times, but looking back at it she felt nothing but happiness. She was 19 now, fully trained and ready for the real fight. If only Tony would stop being so annoying and let her go on a mission with the other Avengers. 

“Come on Tony! I have been doing nothing but train with Natasha for the past 3 years, and the 2 years before that weren’t really wasted either. You know, the whole Hydra training camp and all. Just let me go on one teeny tiny mission” Tony glared at me, not liking where this conversation was going at all.  
“Missions aren’t the same as training Ali, I really think you should just sit this one out, Reindeer Games might be a little out of your league and I don’t want you in his line of fire.” Tony said while pouring whiskey into a glass. Sipping slowly on it, he looked at me and sighed. “The next one, I promise”  
I just glared at him “didn’t you say that about the last one? And the one before that? Really keeping your word there Tony” Turning I walked out of the common room. Too angry to listen to him pleading for me to understand.

The fight was really popping of now, bullets flying everywhere, groans and screams were heard all around. Blood dripped down my hands. Not my blood, but still blood. “Good call to step into this one Ali, really good sense of self-preservation you’ve got there” I whispered to myself while fighting of a Chitauri who got a little bit too close. Slicing his neck I turned and looked up just as a huge worm like creature flew over, angrily chasing Tony. I whistled. “Damn” I say to no one in particular.

“He kind of deserves that don’t you think? He is kind of a dick after all. Really should work on his inflating ego now and then” a voice said   
Whirling around I came face to face with another Chitauri, just as I was about to get my ass handed to me, it got thrown out of my way into a pile of burning rubble. “You really shouldn’t steal other people’s kills, you know that?” I spoke to the empty space before me.

“Well, you shouldn’t actively try to get yourself killed, really isn’t good for you but still it looks like you enjoy doing that darling.” The voice called out to me from my right. Fighting of a Chitauri was a man clad in a mainly red and black suit. Quite a fit man, actually. Lean, not bulky at all. Recognition hit me immediately. Shooting the Chitauri he was fighting off, I said “There, now we’re even Spider”

“Spider, huh. If you know my name it’s only fair I know yours. After all I saved your life. I really deserve a reward for that, don’t you think?” Smirking at me he webbed another Chitauri and threw it out of his way.  
“You didn’t save my life” I denied. Grunting I stuck my knife in the gut of a charging Chitauri and twisted. Twirling around I shot 2 more. “You just cost me a point” 

“A point huh” He said swinging over me to get to another Chitauri. Landing on it he said “ How many do you have?” 

“As of right now” I said while throwing my knife. “43 and a half points”   
The knife landed with a “thump” in the Chitauri’s back. Laughing, Spiderman turned to me. “You really enjoy doing that don’t you? But why half a point? And don’t avoid my question, who are you?”

“Half a point for hitting one in the eye. I’m Ali, I’m with the Avengers. Fighting for good I guess” I giggled. 

Hissing, Spiderman turned around. His whole demeanour changed from happy and cheerful to annoyed. Stalking towards a Chitauri he said “ The avengers don’t fight for good, they fight for themselves. They really have a bad habit of getting into everybody’s business”  
He shot a web at the Chitauri to immobilise it and snapped its neck. Turning to me he stopped for a second, tilted his head to the side and said: “I haven’t seen you with them before, new addition to the team?”

“I guess you could say that “ I murmured while I kept on fighting. This was getting really tiring. “Quick question, aren’t you like a villain? Why are you defending the city and the people who live in it?”

“Well, I really don’t enjoy living in an oppressed & destroyed environment you know. And that guy in green with his “Humanity is meant to be ruled” sounds like a real twat if you ask me. Waving around that staff of this.” Winking at me, he said: “Probably compensating for something” 

Laughing at him, I said “Wouldn’t surprise me with those big ass horns on his head”

After that there wasn’t much time for chit chat. The Chitauri swarmed around us. For hours we kept on fighting side by side, twirling and turning around each other while laughing and keeping count of our points. Occasional banter was heard, but all in good fun.

 

The fighting finally stopped, The Chitauri just fell and didn’t get up. It was over. Looking around i said “Well I definitely reached a new high score, but what the fuck did just happen? ”

“I beat your high score, that’s what just happened”  
Turning around to face him, I laughed. “I really don’t think so grandpa, with your slow ass”

“Saved your life, didn’t I?” Thoughtfully tilting his head, he said: “I really should get a reward for that, it’s not every day I save life instead of taking one” Taking one step forward he said: “So what are you going to give me?”

“Uhm, hold up now. I saved your life too. I killed 2 Chitauri that you were fighting.” I wearily took a step backwards. There we stood, between piles of burning rubble and fallen Chitauri. The playful mood was gone, it was replaced with a thick tension. It was easy to forget that he was a villain when you’re fighting side by side. But the fight was over and there you were. Across from one another, on the opposites sides of the law. The Spider took another step forward. Looking a bit too much like a predator stalking its prey.

“Uh uh, I don’t think so. You see, I didn’t need saving. You did. So, what is it going to be?” Licking his lips he took another few steps forward until he stood close to me. Too close. I could feel his hot breath on my face. Looking down at me he asked again “Tell me Ali, what are you going to give me?”

Holding my breath, I stared up at him. Before I could even think of an answer he looked over my head to something behind me and said: “I guess I’ll have to collect that reward later, until next time Ali Abramov” 

“ALI! Get away from him!” Whipping around I saw Natasha running towards us. A knife flew over my shoulder past me, undoubtedly meant for Spiderman. Turning around again I was met with an empty space. Gone. Natasha grabbed me and turned me towards her.  
Checking me for injuries she started rambling.  
“Are you crazy! Do you even know who he is? What he does? He tortures civilians for fun! What were you even doing with him? Huh?! Never mind that, why didn’t you stay put like Tony said!”

“Because I have had enough training for a lifetime, I have to put It to use one time. You know this. Besides he saved my life, he didn’t harm me in any way.” After she was satisfied with my lack of injuries she looked at me and started talking again. 

“Tony doesn’t know, and he probably shouldn’t hear it right now. He isn’t in the best state.”   
Nausea hit me. “Not in the best state? What happened is he okay? Is he badly wounded?”

“He’s fine. It’s a long story. No one is hurt. But we have to get you to the tower, come on.”  
Satisfied with the fact that no one was hurt, and too tired to argue I followed her back to the tower.

It wasn’t until that night, that I realised that I never told him my full name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sooo this is my first fanfic, i've read a lot of them before but this is my first real shot at one.  
> Let me know what you think so far, i had this idea for a while now and i really wanted to do something with it.
> 
> English is not my native language, so if something is grammatically incorrect please tell me!


End file.
